


What Hides Beneath

by Chaos_And_Bloodshed



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Far Cry New Dawn - Freeform, Male Deputy/The Judge, carmina rye - Freeform, kim rye - Freeform, nick rye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_And_Bloodshed/pseuds/Chaos_And_Bloodshed
Summary: How The Judge became Rook again after years in which he was made to be something he fought so hard not to be.A/N: The fact that Rook/Deputy didn't get much of a redemption story kind of annoyed me, so like anyone else I'm going to try and give them one. My Rook/Judge was and is Male but just change the pronouns to suit your reading :)





	1. Chapter 1

1//

  


Like all hidden things, it began with the mask. When alone and a mirror was vacant Rook, The Judge, The person he had come to be - analyzed his face. Every scar in days gone by still scared him thoroughly but he knew deep down that eventually the people of Prosperity would want to know who was hidden behind that dreadful hunk of wood that 'The Father' hounded him to wear. It started with a mask and whether The Father liked it or not, soon it would end with the mask also.

A light wrap on the bathroom door forced The Judge to tie the mask safely back to where it had spent so many years, maybe this routine would end soon but for now the man with a secret was not ready. Carmina met him in the hallway, his _goddaughter_ he had to remind himself silently, she smiled politely at him in passing and The Judge was thankful that at least one Rye wasn't treating him like the monster that The Father had taught him he was. Truthfully he had missed Nick almost more than he missed being Rook, the way the older Rye would always tease him from the skies or laugh at himself when he messed up a simple task, he missed those days - but really, he missed it all.

"Foods ready" Kim called cheerfully from somewhere outside "and by the looks of it if you don't hurry, Hurk and Sharky will make it disappear before anyone can touch it" Judge couldn't help but shakily laugh to himself, it was so like them to be on site the second food was mentioned, especially his old friend Hurk. He reached the table just in time to lay his hands on a couple of meat patties and some salad, he turned on his toes and looked around for somewhere quiet to eat but before he could move he locked eyes with a couple of children that lived within Prosperity, he could hear them whispering to each other about the feathers on his vest and as if Rook had taken over he stepped forward into their view and sat down. Motioning for the children he let out a quiet laugh as the group ran forward and lay their hands on his shoulders, the food laying in front of him somewhat forgotten and the element of joy taking over his body. The Judge was afraid of plenty of things but maybe for now change wasn't one of them. He reached for the ties at the back of the mask and let the piece of wood slide away from his cheeks. Taking a proper look at the world The Judge realised that no one was even watching, his feelings of fear eased to feelings of relief as he took a deep breath in and let the cool Montana air tingle in his lungs before exhaling and standing. He looked down and smiled once more before heading in doors with his plate still full of food, nervousness now nagging at his heart. "Kim, I'm sorry I didn't eat any of your lovely food tonight" he tried, voice gravelly after years of silence. Kim stiffened, "well I'll be damned" she finally responded tugging The Judge into her arms. "We got you" she whispered in reassurance, holding tight to the body she once trusted with her life, "welcome home" she whispered, Judge smiled into Kim's shoulder and finally for once in a very long time he was genuinely happy. He WAS home.


	2. 2//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes in steps. Naturally.

The morning after the Prosperity family meal The Judge found himself wondering why he hadn't stepped into the light sooner than he had. Day two seen The Judge removing the heavy jackets The Father had "gifted" him, easily being replaced by a plaid shirt that eerily mirrored the cloth that he had worn in his days as The Deputy. He laughed to himself, still gravelly with miss use - he was ready for this, he'd spent the last hour watching the stars, waiting, hoping, listening - listening for signs of life downstairs. And then there it was, Kim was awake. He smiled as he opened the door, looking behind him as if looking for a sign that what he was about to do was wrong. The worn mask lay alone on the bed, jackets thrown across the hardwood floor in the room he'd claimed as his own, there was no fire, no siren calls, no Bliss. The Judge was safe. The door shut with ease as he left the room, another door opened as The Judge reached the stairs, The Judge straightened his back as he walked and locked the kitchen table into his sights as soon as he could - his safety blanket in this scary step he was taking, a coffee cup placed in his hands as he took his seat. "I heard you coming" Kim smiled at him, "you still Huff when you walk. Same as always, Dep" she frowned slightly "sorry" she replaced. The deputy lay his hand on Kim's arm and smiled, reassuring her that this was okay, everything was okay. It didn't take long for Nick to find them in the kitchen, eyes worn after months being held by The Highwaymen, the things he must have seen. Maybe the same things that The Judge had seen. He caught Nick's eye as the elder rounded the table. Naturally scared, The Judge tensed, afraid of what was to come. It was weird feeling arms around his neck, tight but safe. And then he realised it, Nick was hugging him. The same Nick that helped him take down multiple peggies, the same Nick the named him Godfather of he newborn daughter, the same Nick that was now crying into The Judge's shoulder. He slipped slowly out of Nick's grip and turned around and carefully placed his arms around the man's waist, briefly brushing his tattered hand over the patch of skin where John Seed once mutilated his torso - hesitation weighed at the judges bones before Nick finally pulled him forward and again locked his tear stained face into the 'Ghost's' shoulder, Judge wrapped his arms tightly around the man's body after much deliberation and sunk into the feeling of safety. Maybe he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying. Always trying. Please, please comment. Any feedback (good or bad) is so appreciated. 
> 
> A/N: The end of Ch. 1 was rewritten because I had the above idea for Ch. 2

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a redemption or something of the sort, sorry if it's a bit messy - written at 6am and came from the brain of someone who hasn't slept yet lol :)


End file.
